The subject invention pertains generally to digital electronics and specifically to a technique for facilely monitoring and displaying binary coded decimal digital words representative of continuously varying data.
Quite often it is desirable to present continuously varying data (no discontinuities) in a form which easily lends itself to comparison with other data. For example, in performing flight inspections to ascertain the accuracy and reliability of navigational ground station equipment, the equipment onboard the inspecting plane affords comparison of information received from the ground stations with information generated onboard the plane as a standard against which to determine errors in the received information. Although there appears to be no lack of such equipment for depicting information which is already in analog form, the same cannot be said for digitalized information, particularly that which is encoded in the form of binary coded decimal (bcd) digital words wherein each significant digit is represented by a four-bit digital signal.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved technique for monitoring binary coded decimal digital words representative of continuously varying data.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved technique which affords precise monitoring.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved technique which lends itself to an easily readable visual display, in particular so that it can be facilely compared with other data.
The foregoing objects and the means by which they are achieved may best be appreciated by referring to the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment which follows hereinafter together with the single appended drawing figure which pictorially depicts the invention.